ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were 13
In And Then There Were 13, Ben creates the Subtrix with Azmuth's help. Plot Ben is going on a cruise with Gwen and Kevin. Ben is swimming(as the newly-unlocked Ripjaws), Gwen is having a snack next to the pool, and Kevin is keeping an eye out for the bad guys. Ben (as Ripjaws): Kevin, do you want to take a swim? Gwen: Or have a snack? Kevin: No way! You two keep having fun. I'll make sure we are safe. Ben (as Ripjaws): Really? Kevin: I'd absorb the stone anyway, and sink. Ben (as Ripjaws): Oh. The Omnitrix starts beeping Ben (as Ripjaws): No no no no no... The Omnitrix went into recharge mode. Gwen: Ben? Ben?? Kevin: Ben cant swim, remember? Gwen: Oh no! I'll get you out Ben! (Gwen uses her mana to pull Ben out.) Ben (coughs): What happened? Gwen: You fell into the water. The cruise ship starts shaking like crazy. Ben: What's going on? Why are we shaking? ?: Let us in! (snarls) Kevin: ??? WHO IS THIS?!??!?!?!?!? ?: We are DNAliens! Let us in! Kevin: DUDE! These guys are good. I did NOT see them on the scanners. They must have cloaking tech. Also, I thought the Highbreed decided to stop conquering space! DNAlien: You thought wrong! (breaks the wall and comes in, letting water flow in.) Kevin: Oh great! They are going to KILL everyone on this cruise ship! Ben: Wait a sec, the Omnitrix is giving a transmission?! It's not fully charged for that!(answers transmission anyway.) Azmuth: Ben! Come to my coordinates right now! Ben: What's going on up there? Azmuth: NO TIME. SO COME ON! Ben: Okay okay. Just let the Omnitrix recharge, OK? Azmuth: WHAT! Ugh. OK. You will teleport over here...NOW!(Ben teleports) Ben: Where are the DNAliens? Azmuth: Have you forgotten already? The DNAliens have stopped attacking other worlds Ben: Take a look. (calls Gwen and shows Azmuth the DNAliens Azmuth: It cannot be! We wiped out the Highbreed! Right??? Ben: Well.....no. Azmuth. Then we need to start. Ben Start what? Azmuth: Building the #2 Omnitrix. Ben: Whoa whoa. You clearly said there could be only one Omnitrix in the universe. Azmuth: I upgraded it to change that. Now, here are the parts. You can start building now. Ben: Wait, WHAT? I'M supposed to build it? I don't know a thing about it. Azmuth: Ugh. Fine, though we will have to work fast. (Hours later) Ben: Okay...Where do I put it? Azmuth: On your right wrist, just like the Omnitrix. (attaches #2 Omnitrix). Ben: You know... I think I'll call it the Subtrix. Azmuth: #2 Omnitrix or Subtrix, it doesn't matter. By the way, its at full power and I gave you 3 aliens to start with. 1 of them is a hybrid. Ben: Cool! Azmuth: Still, Albedo's Omnitrix is not changed, so don't touch it with either Omnitrix. Now, go and save your friends! (teleports Ben back.) Gwen: Ben! Stay back! DNAlien: Stay back or else they become one of us! To Be Continued? Major Events The Subtrix is built The reapperance of the DNAliens Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth Villains DNAliens Aliens Used Ripjaws Category:Episodes